1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech transmission/reception system, such as a telephone or the like, for transmission and reception of speech.
2. Description of Related Art
As mobile telephone equipment has become more popular, people make phone calls in various places. These calls occur more often in environments where there are a lot of noises around the speaker. For example, an increasing number of people make phone calls during meetings or in the public transportation system, such as on a subway, a train and a bus. When a phone call is made from a noisy environment, or a telephone conversation has to be held at a low level, it is often difficult for a person at the receiving side to hear the speaker at the transmission side. To improve the clarity of speech to be heard at the receiving side, for example, a speaker on the transmitter side may have to cover the telephone transmitter by hand to prevent background noises including other persons' voice from entering the telephone transmitter.